Firing Weapons
THE BREACH ROLL If the target lies within the range and firing arc of a Gun Battery Slot, the player attacks by making a Breach Roll. For each such weapon attack, the player rolls a number of dice, as determined below: *'Weapon Dice': Look at the attacking Ship Card and the weapon Slot that is firing. As discussed under Dice (see p. 7), Weapon Dice icons are separated by a line. The top Weapon Dice icon (or left, in the case of Bow or Stern) is used if range to the target is equal to or less than the first value noted on that weapon Slot; the Weapon Dice icon on the bottom (or right, in the case of Bow or Stern) is used if range to the target is equal to or less than the second value but outside the first value noted on that weapon Slot. For example, the HML Hertfordshire’s 4.7 IN gun battery has a “5/10 Hex” notation; if the target ship is 1 to 5 hexes distance, the first Weapon Die (DYellow (D8)) is used. If the target ships i 6 to 10 hexes distant, the second Weapon Die (DBlue (D6)) is used. *'Crew Dice': If a Crew Slot is in the same Location as the weapon, add the color die indicated by the Crew Slot. *'Location Dice': After determining the damage arc, look at the target Ship Card and the appropriate Location on it to determine the Location Dice for the attack. If the target ship did not move forward into a new hex this turn, use the Location Dice icons set against the red (i.e., stop!) arrow; if the target ship did move forward into a new hex this turn, use the Location Dice icons set against the green (i.e., go!) arrow. *'Slot Dice': Finally, add a single Slot Die (D6) and then roll all dice for the Breach Roll. SLOT NUMBERS After making the Breach Roll, check the result of the Slot Die against the Slot Numbers in the target Location to determine the Slot on the target where the shot will hit. Miss Slots: If a Slot Die indicates a “Miss” Slot, then regardless of the Breach Roll result or Breach Number in that Slot, the shot automatically misses (this represents a thin profile on a given ship). Armor Slots: For each Armor Slot in a Location, apply the Breach modifier noted for that Armor Slot on the Ship Card to all Breach Numbers in that Location. These modifiers are cumulative, so multiple Armor Slot modifiers stack. For example, on the HML Hertfordshire’s port side, the Breach Numbers printed on the Ship Card are 11, 12, 13, 15, 16 and 15. However, as long as both Armor Slots (which each provide a +1 Breach modifier) haven’t been destroyed, the Breach Numbers are actually 13, 14, 15, 17, 18 and 17 (adding the Breach modifiers for both Armor Slots, or +2, to the Breach Numbers). Once the first Armor Slot is destroyed, the Breach Numbers drop to 12, 13, 14, 16, 17 and 16. DAMAGE If the Breach Roll result (the value after adding all Weapon,Crew and Location Dice together) equals or exceeds the Breach Number in the appropriate Slot, the attack succeeds and the Slot is destroyed. The target ship’s controlling player marks off that Slot by circling it. Doing this serves to remind the player which slots are still active after being destroyed, as damage doesn’t take effect until the end of the turn. At the end of each turn, all players draw a hash mark through any circled Slots. Category:Rules Index